Doshite
by Yuniie
Summary: 2x1 : Heero n'est qu'un substitut au yeux de Duo mais certaines choses changent... OCC - UA
1. Chapter 1

Doshite

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

J'ai beaucoup de retard mais mon ordi n'arrette pas de tomber en panne T.T Bonne lecture.

Yunalesca

¤¤¤

Chapitre 1

¤¤¤

Deux corps s'affaissèrent sur le matelas, épuisés. Heero se tourna sur le côté et fouilla dans son pantalon qui gisait à côté du lit. Il prit ses cigarettes et en alluma une.

De l'autre côté du lit, Duo commençait déjà à s'habiller, se préparant à partir. Heero ne dit rien, il avait l'habitude. Déjà deux mois que Duo passait en coup de vent dans sa chambre pour coucher avec lui.

Il ne le regarda même pas partir. Il savait que demain quand il irait en cours, Duo l'ignorerait et se moquerait de lui avec les autres élèves. Même au lit il restait assez brutal, ne le regardant même pas et criant le nom d'un autre.

Il n'était qu'un substitut, il le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Il se leva et partit se doucher, il voulait enlever son odeur de sa peau.

Il changea aussi les draps avec un sourire amer. Il se dégoûtait lui même. Au Japon déjà il était rejeté à cause de la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux peu communs aux Japonais.

A la mort de son père, il était venu à New York dans l'espoir que les brimades s'arrêteraient… il s'était trompé. Sa mère était internée dans un hôpital proche de son appart.

Il avait choisi New-York surtout pour ses traitements et son hôpital… il fallait juste les moyens et il se les donnait. Travaillant dur en dehors des cours pour garder sa bourse et enchaînant les petits boulots.

Son père lui avait laissé suffisamment d'argent ( l'assurance vie ) mais pas assez pour payer l'hôpital, son appart et son école de biotechnologie. C'est à peine s'il arrivait à joindre les deux bouts avec ses petits boulots, son héritage, l'aide de l'Etat et sa bourse.

A vrai dire, son père n'était pas son père biologique. Sa mère avait été violée il y a 19 ans et de ce viol était né Heero. Celle-ci l'avait très mal pris surtout qu'il était trop tard pour avorter quand elle avait appris la nouvelle.

A sa naissance elle essaya de tuer son propre enfant mais échoua, on la plaça temporairement pour dépression aggravée mais son état n'avait fait qu'empirer.

Son beau père l'avait donc élevé sans amour et dans une discipline de fer. Heero ne pouvant envier ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne s'était jamais plaint.

Surtout qu'il savait qu'il était un enfant non désiré, on lui avait répété toute sa jeunesse. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'amour. Il était puni pour le simple fait d'exister et ça lui paraissait normal…

Le fait d'aimer quelqu'un ne pouvait pas le forcer à vous aimer en retour. Heero pouvait faire n'importe quoi comme payer les meilleurs soins à sa mère, arriver premier de sa classe avec deux ans d'avance… tout ça ne changerait rien.

Quand il rentrait de son école, il passait devant le parc et pouvait voir les enfants s'amuser avec leurs parents. A chaque fois il avait dans son regard cette petite lueur de tristesse. La même que lorsque son regard se posait sur Duo.

Il se coucha et s'endormit, il faut dire que Duo l'avait épuisé. Particulièrement en forme, ils avaient recommencé deux fois… D'ailleurs c'est Duo qui décidait de tout, du moment, du lieu et du nombre de fois.

Heero n'avait pas son mot à dire. La dernière fois, alors qu'il se lavait les mains dans les toilettes, Duo était arrivé par derrière l'entraînant dans une des cabines et le plaquant sans ménagement contre une des parois.

Ce jour là il avait dégusté surtout que Duo était énervé. Il l'avait fait se retourner, les deux mains contre le mur, légèrement penché en avant et les jambes écartées, là il l'avait pénétré sans préparation. Ça avait été assez douloureux.

Heero n'était là que pour le sexe, Duo ne le regardait jamais, ne l'embrassait jamais, ne le prenait jamais dans ses bras… Ils ne parlaient jamais ensemble. A vrai dire, Duo arrivait, le baisait et s'en allait comme si de rien était.

Il avait même le double de la clé de l'appart à Heero qui lui avait donné pour qu'il puisse venir quand il voulait. Et maintenant Heero regrettait un peu son geste… sans vraiment le regretter.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait… où il en était. Surtout que Duo était amoureux de Wufei, un mec de leur classe. Quand ils couchaient ensemble, c'était son nom que l'Américain criait pas le sien…

D'ailleurs, si ça continuait comme ça, Heero allait finir comme sa mère… en dépression. Il avait déjà fait deux tentatives de suicide avant de venir à New York.

Et depuis qu'il avait rencontré Duo, il avait pris comme habitude pour évacuer la tension et le stress de s'auto mutiler. Chacun son truc, Duo le sexe et lui la douleur…

Il était sûr que l'Américain avait déjà vu les fines cicatrices sur ses poignets mais ça ne lui faisait rien. Pourquoi se soucierait-il de lui ? Il n'était rien…

Le lendemain il se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, il devait aller à l'école, subir les moqueries de ses camarades, le regard froid de Duo… Il n'en avait vraiment aucune envie mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater une journée.

Il s'habilla, un uniforme un peu trop grand pour lui (le dernier). Il n'était vraiment pas mis en valeur surtout avec ses petites lunettes rectangulaires qu'il devait porter pour lire.

Duo ne prenait même pas la peine de le déshabiller quand il lui faisait l'amour, si on pouvait parler d'amour. Il passait tout de suite à l'acte, sans préliminaires. Parfois il prenait le temps de le préparer d'autres non.

Quand il était chez lui, Duo lui enlevait ses habits sans enlever les siens. Le contact du jean et de la ceinture de Duo entre ses jambes lui faisait encore plus mal…

Heero ne se trouvait pas beau au contraire et pourtant si quelqu'un avait pris le temps de le regarder, il aurait vu ses muscles puissants, la finesse de ses traits… Duo le voyait sans le regarder… pas étonnant qu'il ne voit pas sa beauté.

Il ne prenait pas particulièrement soin de son apparence mais il suffisait qu'il passe chez le coiffeur, qu'il mette d'autres habits ( autre que l'uniforme ) et ses lentilles de contact pour qu'il soit métamorphosé. Mais pourquoi ferait-il tant d'efforts ?

De plus sa nature renfermée (avoir un père qui vous tape dessus en vous disant que vous n'êtes rien ou alors une erreur n'aide pas vraiment…) l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit contre les plaisanteries de ses camarades.

En fait, la vie d'Heero était un enfer… Heero prit son sac, ses clés et partit pour une longue journée…

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	2. Chapter 2

Doshite

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

¤¤¤

Chapitre 2

¤¤¤

En arrivant dans sa classe, les regards se tournèrent vers lui et les rires fusèrent. Il les ignora et alla s'asseoir à sa place, tout au fond.

Il regarda à peine Duo, celui-ci rigolait avec Wufei et d'autres, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il sortit ses affaires et commença à réviser avant que le prof n'arrive.

Un des élèves s'approcha et d'un geste renversa ses affaires par terre. Il n'avait pas la force de riposter. Que pouvait-il faire ? Se battre ? Et risquer d'être renvoyé ? Jamais.

Il était ceinture noire de karaté, il adorait ce sport et c'est grâce à lui qu'il restait musclé. Doucement il se baissa et ramassa ses affaires. L'élève lui marcha sur la main faisant rigoler tout le monde.

« Oups… je suis vraiment maladroit… excuse moi… tu m'excuses hein ? »

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse et partit rejoindre les autres. Heero avait des envies de meurtre. Mais le prof arriva avant qu'il fasse une erreur.

« Aujourd'hui je vais vous présenter un nouvel élève… Trowa Barton vous pouvez entrer. »

Un jeune homme aux yeux verts bouteille, super bien foutu. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres et fut vite intégré. Heero remarqua cependant que Trowa ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux…

Duo lui draguait toujours Wufei aussi ouvertement… Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait aussi mal après tout il n'était pas amoureux de lui et ne le connaissait même pas.

Mais le fait de le voir aussi doux et aussi gentil avec ses amis le rendait jaloux. Jamais Duo n'avait été comme ça avec lui.

La première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, Duo ne lui avait même pas demandé la permission. A vrai dire ils n'avaient pas vraiment couché ensemble.

Heero était assis dans un coin du parc, en train de réviser. Duo passait quand il le vit, il s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Le Japonais lui lança un regard surpris et arrêta ses révisions. Duo lui mit une main sur la cuisse, ça faisait plusieurs jour qu'il s'était aperçu que Heero le matait en douce.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura doucement « J'ai très envie d'une fellation… » avant de passer sa main derrière sa nuque et de l'attirer vers son entrejambe.

De l'autre main il ouvrit sa braguette et attendit. Heero ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il l'avait fait. C'était la première fois qu'il suçait quelqu'un mais Duo avait eu l'air d'apprécier.

Et il avait aussi cédé à tous les caprices sexuels de Duo. Au début il avait été plutôt timide et maladroit, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose comme ça.

Ensuite Duo s'était rhabillé, s'était levé et était parti, ne se retournant même pas, levant seulement sa main pour lui dire au revoir.

Heero s'était essuyé la bouche et était rentré chez lui. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Dans un parc en plus ! Tout le monde aurait pu les voir. Mais il n'y avait personne, Duo connaissait bien le coin.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Trowa…mais qu'est ce qu'il avait celui la ? En sortant pour rentrer chez lui, Heero entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Trowa qui courait vers lui.

« Hum salut »

« 'lut »

« Tu rentres chez toi ? »

« Oui »

« Je… je pensais qu'on pourrait aller boire un coup ? Je connais un café sympa. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ah… eh bien disons que tu me plais bien… »

« Comment tu connais ce café ? »

« J'ai grandi ici, j'ai déménagé il y a 5 ans mais comme on est revenu habiter ici ben je suis revenu à l'école du coin. »

« C'est bon »

« De quoi ? »

« Je veux bien aller boire un truc avec toi »

Heero suivit donc Trowa. Il resta deux bonnes heures avec lui, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Trowa était de bonne compagnie, et Heero aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps mais il devait rentrer chez lui.

Trowa n'avait pas arrêté de le draguer et il faut dire que ce n'était pas désagréable. Sa main lui caressant sa cuisse, ses sourires destinés qu'à lui…

Trowa lui avait implicitement dévoilé son intention de sortir avec lui et Heero n'avait pas dit non. La porte de l'appart du Japonais était ouverte pourtant il était sûr qu'il l'avait fermée à clef…

Peut-être que Duo était là ? Il le trouva assis sur son lit de mauvaise humeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à sa visite… enfin faut dire que Duo passait quand il voulait…

« T'étais où ?! »

« Je suis allé boire un café avec Trowa »

« Toi faire autre chose que réviser ? Arrête t'en est incapable ! »

Heero fut blessé par ces propos… mais déjà Duo s'était levé et l'allongeait sur le lit. Vu qu'il était bien énervé, il allait passer une sale soirée.

Heero se cambra et s'accrocha au dos de Duo ; le griffant par la même occasion. Les deux corps retombèrent épuisés. Cette fois Duo n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Wufei.

Duo était toujours sur Heero et le Japonais le serrait contre lui. Il résista à l'envie de l'embrasser, l'avoir gardé un peu plus longtemps contre lui était déjà bien.

Pendant que Duo partait, il prit ses cigarettes sur sa table de chevet et en grilla une. Il fumait depuis ses 13 ans, ça le détendait.

Il avait essayé des drogues plus dures mais son beau père l'avait envoyé en cure de désintoxication après lui avoir mis la plus belle raclée de sa vie.

Pourquoi Duo s'était mis en colère ? Etait-il jaloux ? Trowa voulait sortir avec lui, et lui avait besoin de tendresse. Et Duo ? Mais qu'est ce que voulait Duo en fin de compte ?

Lui savait que l'Américain était très important pour lui, il ne voulait pas le perdre… Mais Duo ne le considérait que comme un jouet rien de plus.

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	3. Chapter 3

Doshite

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

Désolé pour le retard mais quelques problemes avec . Normalement la fic devait etre composé de 5 chapitres mais j'ai decidé de faire quelques chapitres en plus pour faire durer le plaisir...

Yunalesca

_Note de Mélaïna : J'adoore ! Vivement la suite, comme d'hab ! Pas mal de « changements » dans ce chapitre, ça bouge ! _

¤¤¤

Chapitre 3

¤¤¤

Une autre journée. Comme tous les matins avant les cours, Heero se leva à contre cœur… Mais aujourd'hui était différent sauf qu'Heero ne le savait pas encore.

Voila deux semaines que Trowa draguait Heero et que Duo lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Heero ne savait plus quoi faire, un jour Duo avait l'air jaloux, l'autre il restait complètement indifférent…

Ce que le Japonais savait c'est que le fait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui n'était pas désagréable, loin de là…

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il entendit les pas de Trowa derrière lui. Depuis ces deux dernières semaines, Heero et Trowa faisaient un bout de chemin ensemble.

Cette fois, Trowa le retint. Heero fut surpris, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Trowa aussi nerveux.

« Attends… faut que je te parle… »

« Hn ? »

« Voila… je me cache pas vraiment donc tu as dû sûrement le remarquer… enfin tu me plais… voila je l'ai dit. »

« … »

« Et ben tu ne fais rien pour m'arrêter mais rien pour m'encourager, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser… »

« … »

« Ok puisque tu veux pas parler… est ce que ça te dérange si je fais ça ? »

« Qu… ? »

Trowa, en même temps qu'il parlait au jeune homme, l'avait poussé contre le mur. Il se pencha lentement, posant ses mains de chaque coté de la tête du Japonais, et tout doucement l'embrassa.

Sa bouche sur la sienne fit frissonner Heero, c'était son premier baiser. Le Japonais passa ses mains derrière la nuque du français.

Alors qu'ils entrouvraient leur bouche, faisant rencontrer leur langue… Trowa et Heero furent violemment tirés en arrière.

Heero se retrouva contre le torse de Duo. Les yeux de celui-ci brillaient dangereusement, tandis que sa main enlaçait possessivement la taille du métis.

Heero sentait contre son dos le cœur de Duo qui battait précipitamment, et son souffle se presser dans son cou. Duo était vraiment énervé… jaloux peut-être ?

« He ! Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit qu'on touchait pas à mes affaires ! »

« Tes affaires ? »

« Heero est à moi ! »

« Je croyais que tu fantasmais sur Wufei ? »

« Wuwu c'est autre chose. Il est hétéro et il a une copine… je l'aurai jamais… »

« Alors tu t'es rabattu sur Heero ? Asiatique comme par hasard… »

« C'est que j'aime les choses exotiques et puis garde ta morale pour toi, tu veux la même chose que moi. Tu t'intéresses qu'à son cul. Pas de chance il est pris… Très bon coup d'ailleurs. »

« Choses ? Heero n'est pas une chose c'est un être humain. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il en pense ? »

« De quoi qu'est ce qu'il en pense ? »

« Je pense pas qu'il apprécie vraiment ta compagnie, à part baiser vous faites quoi ? »

« Ben rien… y'a pas besoin de faire autre chose… c'est pas comme si c'était mon mec après tout… »

« C'est juste ton plan cul c'est ça ? »

« Ben ouais »

« Et toi Heero qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Ça te convient ? »

« Je savais à quoi m'en tenir, en fait… je m'en fou»

« Tu vois ! Le problème est réglé… Bye bye Trowa. »

Trowa regarda Duo, traînant Heero par le bras, partir. Heero mentait, c'était évident, il suffisait de voir son regard. Mais bon, il avait autre chose à faire que de courir après du vent. Et puis Heero était amoureux de Duo, aucun doute.

Les paroles de Duo avaient blessé Heero beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et qu'il oserait jamais l'avouer. Il savait à quoi s'attendre mais l'entendre faisait mal.

Dans un sens ce qu'il avait dit à Trowa était vrai, maintenant plus rien n'avait d'importance. Heero n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passait, de Duo sur lui en train de le déshabiller sans douceur.

Après tout il n'était qu'un plan cul, ne ? Quand Duo se retira, il eut une subite envie de vomir. Il ne fit pas attention à Duo après tout il connaissait la sortie… Le Japonais se dirigea vers les toilettes pour rendre son repas de midi…

Duo fit la grimace en l'entendant, il hésita à aller le voir mais n'en n'eut pas le courage. A la place, il partit. Heero ne pleura pas en entendant la porte claquer, il ne pleurerait pas pour ça.

Il avait bien survécu jusqu'ici, ne ? Alors il continuerait. En rentrant en classe le lendemain, Heero se dirigea à sa place sans un regard pour personne. Il n'en avait plus la force ni le courage.

De plus il était de mauvaise humeur, hier soir après le départ de Duo, il avait reçu un coup de fil de l'hôpital. L'état de sa mère avait empiré.

Personne ne vint l'embêter aujourd'hui comme s'ils avaient deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Heero réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Il travaillait déjà beaucoup en dehors des cours, pour payer les soins supplémentaires, il devrait travailler tard le soir et le week-end. Il aurait a peine le temps de réviser.

Comment pourrait-il voir Duo dans ces conditions ? Même si il n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre d'évacuer la tension pour Duo, il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il était amoureux.

C'était la première fois qu'il en prenait réellement conscience… Peut-être que si il se prostituait ? Mais il abandonna vite cette idée. Il n'était pas question que quelqu'un d'autre le touche surtout vu comment Duo avait réagi avec Trowa.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo… qu'est ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Est-ce qu'il le lâcherait bientôt pour le premier beau mec qu'il rencontrerait ?

¤¤¤

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	4. Chapter 4

Doshite

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

_Enfin la suite ! Mon ordi est tombé en panne et je viens juste d'en recevoir un nouveau. Je suis désolé pour cette longue absence mais c'est repartit . J'ai plein de nouvelle idée dont une fic en collaboration avec Tohru..._

_Ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger par Melaina pour pouvoir le mettre au plus vite sur FFNet donc je m'exuse pour toute les fautes que vous rencontrer. Ce chapitre est assez court mais la suite viendra rapidement, promis._

､､､

Chapitre 4

､､､

Heero sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il était enervé, ses problèmes d'argent et ses peines de coeur ne faisait qu'empiré... Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution au plus vite... En tout cas, une chose était sur, il ne pouvait plus garder cet appartement !

Il avait déjà préparé les cartons, tous entassé les uns sur les autres dans son salon. D'un coup de pied rageur, il renversa un des cartons avant d'aller s'accouder à la fenêtre, regardant la ville s'agiter de nuit.

" Tu as un problème ? "

Sans qu'il sans apperçoive Duo était rentré chez lui et se tenait maintenant à ses cotés.

" Rien qui te regarde. D'ailleur ce soir je ne suis pas d'humeur alors rentre chez toi ! "

" Pas d'humeur ? Voyons Heero, tu es toujours d'humeur... "

Duo prit Heero doucement par la taille et le poussa contre le mur où il commenca à le déshabiller. Mais le japonais le repoussa violement.

" Je suis pas d'humeur OK ? Tu comprend ce que ca veut dire ? Même pour toi ca ne devrait pas être difficile a comprendre ! Maintenant dégage ! "

" Je te sent un peu... sur les nerf. Dis moi si tu as de problèmes... je pourais peut-être t'aider qui sait? "

" Et pourquoi fairais-tu ça ? "

" Ne croit pas que je le fasse gratuitement. Je le fait pour moi... parce que j'ai envi de coucher avec toi quand je veux et où je veux. Et pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas... "

" J'ai des problèmes d'argent... "

" Et tu veux quoi... que je te paie pour coucher avec toi ? Je te previens que tu vaux pas grand chose alors ne t'attend pas à ce que je te paie une fortune "

" Je ne parle pas de ca ! Je suis pas une pute ! "

" Ah bon ? Pourtant j'aurais cru le contraire "

" J'en ai assez ! Sort tout de suite !! "

" C'est bon calme toi et viens en au fait "

" Je dois demenager. Je n'est plus les moyen de garder l'appart'... et je pense prendre une collocation "

Heero ralluma une cigarette, il était stréssé a l'idée de comment réagirai Duo. Une collocation signifiait qu'ils ne pouraient plus se voir quand Duo en avait envie...

" Effectivement, c'est un probleme. Mais je crois que je vais pouvoir t'aider... Non en fait j'en suis sur ! "

" Je n'aime pas ton sourire Duo... "

" Et tu as raison mais toute facon tu n'as pas le choix... "

" Je t'ecoute "

" Alors ecoute moi bien... Tu vas venir vivre chez moi ! "

" Pardon ? "

" Je n'ai pas finit ! J'habite seul en centre ville dans un appartement pour trois personnes. Ce sont mes grands-parents qui me l'ont légués. Tu habitera dans une des chambres de libres. tu ne paiera rien mais en contre partit tu t'occupera des taches ménagères et administratives, de la cuisine, et bien sur, tu t'emploira a me satifaire sexuellement quand j'en aurai envie. Bien sur, en dehors de ca, tu sera libre de faire ce qu'il te plait. Tu auras un double des clés et ta chambre disposera d'une télé, un ordinateur reliés a internet, et d'une salle de bains. Alors ? "

" Comme tu l'a dit je n'ai pas le choix "

" Ah et dernier point qui me paraît naturel, tu ne ramenera personne. "

" Ok "

" Je passerai te chercher en voiture pour te prendre avec tes affaires demain. Je m'occupe des papiers demain matin, un contrat pour... 1 ans, aprés tout dans 1 ans je me serait peut-être lassé de toi. Evidement, les termes du contrat restent entre nous. "

" Evidement. "

" Bon passons à des choses plus... importantes... "

" Duo, je suis serieux, je n'est pas envi... "

" Moi aussi je suis serieux Heero... "

Finalement, c'est Duo qui l'emporta, comme d'habitude. Mais pour Heero ca n'avait plus d'importance. Ces problèmes d'argent était réglés, et pourquoi pas bientôt ces problèmes de coeur ?

Duo partit tôt ce soir la. Demain, une dur journée l'attendait. Quand à Heero, même si il avait appris à cacher ses sentiments, un léger sourire illuminait son visage.

Il allait se rendre indispensable, indispensable au point de rendre Duo malade à chaque fois qu'il passerait la nuit dehors. Sous entendus bien sur qu'il ne la passerait pas seul.

Et puis il savait que l'americain n'aimait pas le voir avec Trowa... Et bien il devrait s'y habituait dans peu de temps, parce qu'Heero avait prevu de passé beaucoup de temps avec le jeune homme...

Tellement de temps, que des fois il lui arriverait d'oublié l'heure et de rentré tard, très tard le soir, voir de ne pas rentrer du tout.

Mais ce n'était que la deuxieme partie de l'acte. Avant il fallait jouer la premiere, a savoir, que Duo ne puisse plus se passer de lui. Et cette partie commencait demain matin...

､､､

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	5. Chapter 5

Doshite

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

Voilà la suite, j'ai fait au plus vite!

Chapitre 5

Duo arriva en fin d'aprés midi chercher Heero. Ils chargèrent les affaires de ce dernier dans la voiture et le japonais rendit officielement les clefs de son appart'.

Heero sentait son coeur battre très fort dans sa poitrine, il était angoissé et commencer à douter qu'il est pris la bonne décision.

En arrivant, Duo laissa à son amant le temps de s'installer puis lui fit visiter l'appartement. L'appartement était décoré avec goût, dans les tons pastel et les meubles étaient tous modernes.

Heero s'adossa au mur de sa chambre et respira calmement. Il avait besoin d'air. Le japonais sortit sur le petit balcon de sa chambre. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma en la savourant avec plaisir.

Heero s'assit , le dos contre le mur froid de l'immeuble, une jambe allonger, l'autre replier. Il rejetta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

La douce brise rafraîchissante du soir lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Heero fumait sa cigarette avec une certaine sensualité, la portant à sa bouche et la caressant du bout des doigts comme l'aurait fait un amant.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il aimait plus que fumer, c'était Duo... Duo qui lui aussi était sorti en entandant Heero sur le balcon. Il l'observait, à demi caché dans l'obscurité.

Mais ses pensées ainsi que ses véritables intentions envers le jeune homme étaient insondable. En voulant s'approcher, Duo révèla sa presence, ce qui fit sursauter Heero qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Le japonais rougit, comme pris en faute. Il écrasa sa cigarette nerveusement et rentra dans sa chambre à toute vitesse.

A 20h, il decida qu'il était temps de préparer le repas. Duo l'attendait dans le salon. Quand il arriva, le natté lui tendit un tablier noir et blanc.

" Mets ca ! "

Heero obéit et passa le tablier par dessus ses vêtements se qui fit sourire Duo.

" Tut tut tut, pas comme ca. Enleve tes vetements..."

Heero malgrès sa gêne, n'eut d'autre choix que de l'écouter, et se déshabilla pour enfiler le tablier. Pendant qu'il préparait le repas, il sentit Duo se collait contre lui.

Il essaya tant bien que mal d'échapper à sa prise mais Duo était determiné. Finalement, l'americain le pris contre le lave vaisselle.

Une fois fini, Duo se recula, reboutonna son jeans qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever et repartit en disant :

" J'ai faim, grouille-toi "

Heero murmura un "je t'emmerde" à peine audible et finit de préparer le repas avec tristesse. Tard le soir, le japonais qui était resté enfermé dans sa chambre toute la soirée, sortit pour aller au toilette.

En revenant dans sa chambre, il vit Duo assoupit devant la télé. Il s'approcha lentement, éteignit la télé, et pris la couverture au pied du fauteuil avant de recouvrir avec delicatesse Duo de celle-ci.

Puis il se pencha, caressa tendrement sa joue et l'embrassa avec amour sur les lèvres. Un contact léger comme le vent, pour ne pas le réveiller mais qui suffit a faire frissonner Heero.

" Bonne nuit Duo..."

Heero repartit sur la pointe de ses pieds se coucher. Au moment où il refermait la porte, les yeux de Duo s'ouvrait...

2 semaines plus tard

Heero se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, ne parvenant pas a trouver le sommeil... Depuis deux semaines, il ne révait que d'une chose : se glisser dans les draps de son amant...

Tenir lui était de plus en plus dur. Heero finit par se lever, encore en chemise de nuit, et alla preparé le repas sous le regard surpris de Duo.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il n'est que 10h ! "

" Je sort a midi... Tu n'auras plus cas réchauffer "

" Où tu vas? "

" Quelque part. Ca ne te regarde pas... "

" Tu sort seul ou avec quelqu'un? "

" Mêles toi de tes affaires, on n'est pas marier que je sache... "

" Oula, tu es de mauvais poils... Il est au courant pour toi & moi j'espère... "

" Quel toi & moi Duo? Il n'y a jamais eu que toi ! Je ne vais pas lui parler de ce qui n'existe pas... "

" Et comment qualifirais-tu notre relation alors? "

" Je ne suis qu'un plan cul Duo, tu me l'a assez fait comprendre. Maintenant j'ai envie de voir d'autre gens, des gens qui ne me voyent pas comme... un objet ! "

" C'est déjà bien que quelqu'un s'intéresse a toi. Tu ne devrais pas t'attendre a plus... Aprés tout, je me demande bien qui pourrez aimer un jour quelqu'un comme toi ... "

" Je te retourne la question... Je vais me préparé... "

Heero partir dans sa chambre, il tremblait légèrement... Les paroles de Duo lui faisaient mal... Alors qu'il se changeait, Duo vint se coller contre lui et commença à le caressé.

" Duo, pas maintenant ! "

" Pourquoi pas? "

" Je sort, merde ! "

Heero repoussa Duo pour la premiere fois de sa vie. Ce qui ne plut pas à ce dernier.

" Ben sort, je m'en fous... Mais soit la ce soir!! "

Duo sortit furieux de la chambre, prenant le soin de bien claqué la porte. Une fois préparé, Heero sortit de l'appartement.

Le jeune homme avait les larmes au yeux et une fois dans l'ascenceur il murmura doucement :

" Ne me laisse partir... "

Il aurait voulut que Duo le force à rester, mais personne ne vint se mettre en travers de sa route...

Finalement Heero arriva à destination...

Tsusuku

Yunalesca

Si vous avez aimer, faites le moi savoir. Une petite review ne coute rien!


	6. Chapter 6

Doshite

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

Vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai recu ca m'a motivé pour mettre la suite le plus vite possible alors voilà...

Cette fois j'ai fait le plus long possible J'espère que ca vous plaira. Pour l'instant Melaina est en internat et ne rentre que le week end.

Je lui envoie les fics dans la semaine et en attendant qu'elle les corrige je les mets sur FFnet pour que vous n'ayez pas trop à attendre... Je devrai bientôt mettre la version corriger de Doshite ch 4 et 5 en ligne

Réponses aux reviews

de **Midori**: j'ai fait exprés de ne mettre que le point de vue de Heero, et de laisser les sentiments de Duo de côté pour laisser plus de mystère Pour ce qui est des details croustillants, il y en a dans ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas encore de vrai lemon. Peut-être dans quelque chapitre pourquoi pas ? Mais j'ai du mal a les écrire ou plutôt à les décrire sans que sa ressemble a ce qui existe déjà (tu va me dire, il n'y a pas 36 000 facons de faire l'amour)

de **Maya-80**: Il est vrai que Heero est un peu sensible et que pour l'instant il ne montre pas beaucoup de détermination, surtout avec tout ce qui lui tombe dessus... Jusque la, il n'avait aucune raison de se battre et avait baissé les bras. Mais le fait qu'il habite maintenant avec Duo lui a redonné de la motivation. Et on peut déjà voir son changement de comportement vis a vis de Duo dans le ch5, et il va se montrer plus déterminé jusqu'à qu'il obtienne finalement ce qu'il veut ( mais l'obtiendra t'il ? Lol ). D'ailleurs tu va pouvoir le voir par toi même dans ce chapitre... Je n'en dit pas plus en espèrant que ca te plaira. Bisoux. Yunalesca.

Chapitre 6

Heero sonna à la porte. Il n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir...

" Heero! Entre! Je t'attendais... avec beaucoup d'impatience "

Heero se forca a sourire, il n'aimait pas du tout le jeune homme face à lui... Mais si il voulait mettre son plan à exécution, il n'avait pas d'autre choix...

En passant, il le frola sensuellement. Le jeune homme sourit lubriquement et vint se coller contre le japonais...

" Tu veux qu'on commence tout de suite? "

" Pourquoi attendre? "

Heero sentit sa chemise glisser à ses pieds tandis que des mains froides et rugueuses caressaient son torse, descendant vers son entrejambe.

L'inconnu l'embrassa sensuelement dans le cou tandis que ses mains s'affairaient avec ferveur à détaché le jeans d'Heero.

" Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attend ce moment... "

" Hn! "

" Tu me rend fou Heero...Toute les fois où je te regardait et toi tu ne voyais que Duo... Ce crétin, j'ai même été obliger de faire semblant d'être son ami pour que tu me remarque... "

Heero ne dit rien mais il pensait malgrès lui : " c'est toi le cretin, tu crois vraiment que je m'interesse a toi ? Il 'y a que Duo qui compte... tu ne vois même pas que je me sert de toi... "

Heero se laissa faire tandis que l'autre l'ammenait à sa chambre. Ce dernier lui écarta les cuisses et le pénètra avec envie.

Heero détourna la tête cachant son dégoût. Les gémissements de l'inconnu ainsi que les coups de butoir qu'il donna au japonais résonnèrent dans la chambre. Pourtant Heero y semblait indifférent.

Ils couchèrent ensemble toute la journée, jusqu'à 23h où Heero décida de partir. Il se rhabilla à la hâte...

" Tu pourrais passé la nuit ici ? Qu'est ce que tu en dit? "

" Je ne peux vraiment pas... "

" Tu ne t'ai même pas lavé... "

" Je le ferai chez moi, ne t'inquiète pas... "

" On se revera? "

" Je ne pense pas. "

" Pourquoi? "

" ... "

" Rentre bien en tout cas! "

" Merci Wufei... Au revoir. "

" A bientôt ! "

Quand Heero rentra chez lui, Duo l'attendait dans le salon...

" Je t'avais dit de rentrer ce soir! "

" Tu ne m'a pas préciser d'heure! "

" Où étais-tu ? "

" Je suis passé voir Wufei... ｻ

" Wufei? Pourquoi faire? "

" Il m'avait demandé de passer... "

" Pourquoi? "

" Ca ne te regarde pas Duo! "

Le japonais partis dans sa chambre chercher des affaires propres. Au moment où il allait sortir prendre sa douche, Duo arriva et le plaqua sur le lit.

Heero se défendit mais il n'était pas en position de force. Duo se frota violement contre lui, le mordant dans le cou. Il n'aimait pas être contrarié. La main de l'americain se glissa dans son boxer et en ressortit aussi vite.

Duo s'écarta du japonais et fixa sa main avec surprise... Au bout de ses doigts, il y avait un liquide qu'il reconnu aussitôt, du sperme...

" J'y crois pas...T'as prit ton pied j'espère ! Putain... T'es vraiment qu'une pute... Tu ouvre les cuisses devant n'importe qui... "

Heero ne dit rien, ca n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Duo le fixa un moment avec dégoût avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Heero n'était pas fier, mais il voulait que Duo ressente ce que lui avait ressenti. Se sentir trahit, être blesser...

" Et puis peut etre que ca lui fera prendre conscience que Wufei n'est pas fait pour lui..." pensa t'il.

Duo le traitait comme un bon à rien, même pas comme un être humain. Il fallait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il avait lui aussi des sentiments et qu'il devait les respecter, sinon pourquoi Heero respecterait-il ceux de Duo ?

Le lendemain, Duo l'ignora toute la journée, le regardant avec dégoût. Heero ne dit rien, il l'avait chercher et il attendrait que Duo revienne vers lui.

Il passa son temps entre la cuisine, pour faire à manger, et le salon. L'americain, lui, restait dans sa chambre. Il lui en voulait terriblement.

Pourquoi tout n'était-il pas aussi simple que dans les films à l'eau de rose. Duo viendrai et se mettrai à genoux, le suppliant de le pardonner. Là, ils s'embrasseraient et feraient l'amour... Heero soupira.

En passant devant la chambre de l'americain, Heero entendit une conversation téléphonique. Il se rapprocha pour écouter.

" Mais non Wuwu, j'm'en fiche que t'es baiser avec Heero. D'ailleur je comprend pas comment tu peux avoir aussi mauvais goût... "

" ... "

" Ben oui, c'est pas un si bon coup que ca... "

" ... "

" Bien sûr que je l'ai essayer... Attend tu me connais, j'étais en manque et je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main... sinon c'est pas lui que je me serait taper "

" ... "

" Tu sait quoi ? Il faudra que je te montre ce que c'est qu'un bon coup parce que franchement, si t'as prit ton pied avec Heero, c'est que tu dois être désesperé ! ｰ Rigole ｰ "

Heero ecarquilla les yeux. Nan mais qui se foutait de qui ? Il entra furieux dans la chambre et prit le téléphone des mains de Duo. D'un geste brusque, il coupa la communication et balanca le téléphone.

" Pas un bon coup ?! Tu peux repeté stp ?! Parce que la, je croit que j'ai mal entendu ! Tu te fous de moi !! Tu me baise depuis des mois et aprés tu prétend qu'il faut être désespérer pour me baiser ? Prend toi une pute alors! Pour ton infos, imbecile, Wufei te détèste et ce sert de toi ! A lui, tu lui pardonne, mais moi, tu me traite de pute ? Tu n'as aucune chance avec lui alors arrête de rêver! "

" Nan mais tu vas pas bien ! Et pourquoi me prendre une pute quand j'peux en avoir une gratos? Et puis tu t'accorde beaucoup trop d'importance, tu ne devrais pas. "

Heero assena une violente gifle à Duo, qui sous la surprise tomba sur le lit. Heero en profita pour grimper sur lui et lui attacher les poignets au montant de lit, à l'aide de sa ceinture.

" Tu vas voir si je suis pas un bon coup. Tu vas t'en rappeller de cette nuit Duo ! "

Doucement Heero enleva le pantalon de son amant, et lui débouttona sa chemise... Il caressa son torse avec sensualité.

" Arrête ça !! Degage putain !! "

" Calme toi... Si tu ne la ferme pas, je te baillone ! "

Finalement, Heero se vit dans l'obligation de mettre sa menace a exécution. Il embrassa le visage de l'americain avec tendresse avant de descendre dans son cou.

Tout doucement il lui mordilla l'épaule, ce qui fit frissoner Duo. Le japonais rigola doucement avant de continuer a l'embrasser toujours plus bas...

Aprés l'avoir fait jouir dans sa bouche, Heero se déshabilla à son tour. Quand il écarta les cuisses de son amant, Duo commenca a s'agiter..

" Hnnnnn ! "

" Chutttt, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas une brute comme toi. Je fairai doucement... "

Tandis qu'il le pénètrait, Heero colla leurs corps et passa une main dans les cheveux de Duo. Au bout d'un moment, l'américain finit par se laisser aller et gémit lui aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils jouissaient tout les deux. Heero sourit et s'allongea contre Duoi, la tête sur son torse.

" Hnn ! "

" Laisse moi profiter encore un peu de toi et aprés je te libère... "

Une heure plus tard, Heero finit par détacher Duo. Celui ci s'était endormi... Il alla vite fait à la douche et partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, Duo croisa Heero accouder au bar de la cuisine. Il lui lanca un regard noir...

" Tu est complètement con ou quoi? Qu'est ce qui t'a prit hier? C'est moi qui te baise pas le contraire! Tu comprend ce que je te dit ? Pourquoi tu sourit comme ca? "

" Parce que je sait... "

" Tu sait quoi, connard ? "

" Que tu as aimé... "

" Quoi? "

" Tu as aimé ce que je t'ai fait hier... "

" T'as rêvé "

" Oh nan ! Je n'ai pas rêvé les gémissements que tu poussait, ni le fait que tu as joui deux fois ! Si tu as envie qu'on recommence, dit le moi, c'est quand tu veux. "

Duo rougit et partit se réfugier sous la douche. Heero n'avait pas tout à fait tord...

Tsusuku

Yunalesca

Pour **ange gabriel**, je t'avais dit que je le ferai, je l'ai fait J'espère que tu as aimer ma petite scène 1x2. Bisoux

Si vous avez aimer, faites le moi savoir. Une petite review ne coute rien


	7. Chapter 7

Doshite

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

J'ai vu que avait bousillé ma mise en page et qu'il manquait certaines phrases dans le chp 6. J'ai remis comme je pouvais mais la mise en page laisse encore a désiré T.T

je previens dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup de dialogue...

Chapitre 7

Heero n'avait pas arrêté de sourire depuis hier, ce qui agacait fortement Duo. De plus le japonais n'arrêté pas de le chauffer.

Alors qu'il se préparait un thé, Heero vint l'enlacer par derriere, posant sa tete contre son dos.

« Duo... je m'ennui... »

« C'est ton probleme »

« Tu m'emmenne au cinema ? »

« ... Tu m 'as bien regardé? Je ne voudrai pas qu'on me voit avec toi... Ma réputation en prendrai un coup ! »

« Ok... »

Heero partit se preparé dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un tee shirt blanc sur lequel il avait passé une chemise noir avec un dragon chinois blanc déssinné derriere.

Il portait également un pantalon noir imitation cuir et des baskets noir et blanche. Duo fut surpris de le voir si bien habillé.

« Pourquoi tu t'habille comme ça? Je t'ai dit que je viendrai pas! »

« Et alors ? Il n'y a pas que toi sur terre... Je suis sur que Wufei sera d'accord pour m'accompagner... »

Duo agrippa fortement le bras du japonais et lui lanca un regard noir.

« Laisse moi 2 minutes pour me préparé. »

« Ok »

Heero sourit, il n'avait jamais eu l'attention d'invité Wufei au cinéma, mais il savait que Duo réagirait ainsi.

Duo sortit très vite de la chambre, habillé très simplement ( pour ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir fait des efforts pour Heero ) et les conduisient au cinéma le plus proche.

Heero choisit d'aller voir la vengeance dans la peau avec Matt Damon un de ses acteurs preféré.

Alors que le film commencait, Heero se pencha vers son compagnon et lui murmura a l'oreille :

« Tu ne trouve pas qu'il est trop beau Matt Damon? »

« Pas particulièrement ! »

« Oh arrête! Domage qu'il soit marié... »

« Même si il était célibataire et gay, tu n'aurais aucune chance... »

« Je peux rêver non ? Tu sait que quand j'étais plus jeune, c'était lui mon fantasme? »

« Je m'en fout de tes fantasmes Heero... »

« Je sait... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Et maintenant ? C'est quoi tes fantasmes ? »

« (C'est toi mon fantasme Duo) J'croyais que tu t'en foutais... »

« Laisse tomber alors... »

« Si je te disait que mon fantasme de maintenant, là tout de suite, c'était faire l'amour dans une salle de cinéma tu me répondrais quoi? »

« Que des fois je ne te comprend pas... »

« ? »

« Tu me laisse coucher avec toi et en même temps tu vas voir Wufei... On dirait que tu te fiche de celui avec qui tu baise... »

« Je peux te dire la même chose... »

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé! »

« Mais pour trompé quelqu'un il faut déjà sortir avec... »

« Et comment tu qualifie notre relation alors? »

« Du sexe et rien d'autre... »

« Tu as enménager chez moi ! »

« C'est pour être là quand tu as envie de baiser... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Bon on as cas dire qu'on sort ensemble, comme ca c'est clair... »

« Tu trouve qu'on ressemble à un couple toi ? »

« Oui, on couche ensemble, on habite ensemble, on sort ensemble... »

« ... C'est la premiere fois qu'on sort tout les deux ensemble. »

« Et bien on aura cas sortir plus souvent... Où veux tu aller ? »

Heero posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo.

« Je ne sait pas... et les sentiments dans tout ca? »

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais... »

« Et toi ? Tu m'aime ? »

« ... »

« ... »

Heero était surpris de tout ce que Duo venait de lui dire. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ca. Et même si il espérait que leur relation évoluerait, il ne pensait pas que ca arriverait un jour.

Il venait de passer du plan cul au rang de petit ami... Et même si Duo n'avait pas repondu à sa question, il n'en était pas moins heureux.

« J'ai réflechit... »

« A propos de quoi? »

« De ton fantasme... »

« °rigole doucement° Tu pense encore à ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée »

« Tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ici ? »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Il y a trop de monde... »

« On est au fond de la salle, et il fait noir... personne ne s'en apercevra... »

« Si on couche ensemble, il y aura forcement quelqu'un pour nous voir... »

« Tu m'as donné envi... »

« Désolé... »

« Tu pourais... me sucer alors? Et on finirait ça dans le parking... »

Duo ouvrit son pantalon et Heero lui administra une intense felation. L'americain avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas gémir.

Heero était très doué, il connaissait ses faiblesses. Il ne falut pas plus de 10 min à Heero pour que l'americain éjacule dans sa bouche.

« Et moi maintenant ? »

« Ben quoi ? Toi tu attend... »

Heero soupira, et essaya de se calmer. Il s'agita sur son siège...

« Et si je ne peux pas attendre? »

« Tu te debrouille... Je ne te sucerai pas... »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que j'aime pas ca... »

« ... »

Heero ouvrit son pantalon, et glissa une main dans son boxer... L'americain fronca les sourcils.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ca ici? »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que ca ne se fait pas ! »

« Tu n'as pas dit non quand je t'ai sucé... »

« Ok »

Duo se leva et entraina le japonais avec lui. Tant pis pour le film... Il l'emmena juqu'à la voiture. Le parking était desert, ils allaient pouvoir etre tranquille...

Le soir, Heero rejoint Duo dans son lit...

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? »

« J'ai envie de dormir avec toi... »

« Mais... Mais non ! »

« Pourquoi? Tu as dit qu'on était un couple... »

« Heero... »

« Quoi? »

« Il y a des fois où t'es vraiment chiant... »

« Tu ne disait pas ça tout à l'heure... »

« C'était tout à l'heure... »

« J'ai compris je retourne dans mon lit... Toute facon c'est toujours pareil avec toi... »

« C'est bon putain ! Tu vas pas chialer pour ca. Tu peux rester si tu veux... »

« J'ai plus envi... »

« Roh arrête de faire ton gamin, j't'ai dit que tu pouvait rester ! »

« ... »

« Je suis fatigué alors me dérange pas »

« ok »

Heero se cala contre Duo et s'endormit assez vite... L'americain lui par contre, n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil.

Durant la nuit, Heero s'agita et commenca à pleurer en apellant sa mère. Duo qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire lui caressa les cheveux et essaya de le reconforter.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont pouvait rêver Heero... C'est à ce moment qu'il s'apercut qu'il ne savait rien ou presque de la vie du japonais...

Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur lui, petit à petit, il finirait par en savoir un peu plus sur lui...

,,, Le lendemain ,,,

Heero se reveilla dans les bras de Duo, celui ci était en train de lire.

« Tu m'as attendu pour te lever ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller... »

« C'est gentil... »

« Mmm... »

Heero partit directement à la douche, il avait eu une nuit agiter qui l'avait fait transpirer. En ressortant, il vit Duo habillé pour sortir...

« Tu sort? »

« Oui °très froid envers Heero° »

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je vais voir Wufei... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bien entendu »

« Mais... Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas... »

« Tu as dit hier... »

« Je sait ce que j'ai dit... Je sort »

« Tu rentre quand? »

« Je ne sait pas... »

Duo s'en alla sans un regard pour Heero. Le japonais le regarda partir sous le choc. Il alla dans la salle de bain se passer un coup d'eau pour se réveiller.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit hier, que des conneries! Il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule!

De rage, Heero donna un coup de poing dans le miroir, s'ouvrant la main. Il regarda le sang s'éccouler dans le lavabo,cela lui rappela des souvenirs...

Il se banda la main vite fait avec un vieux bandage trouvé dans la salle de bain. Pour le moment, ca suffirait, il s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

Il alla dans sa chambre où il passa ça journée entre pleurer et attendre. Il ne cessa de penser à Duo et Wufei ensemble, ce qui lui donna envie de vomir.

Entre temps, ses draps s'étaient taché de sang et de larmes mais il n'en avait même pas conscience, Il ne cessait de repenser à hier...

Ce matin encore tout allait bien... Il s'était absenter 30 minutes au plus pour prendre sa douche et quand il en était ressortit, Duo avait changé ou plutôt était redevenu comme avant...

Heero attendit toute la nuit, et finit par s'endormir vers 6h du matin. Duo rentra quelques heures plus tard...

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	8. Chapter 8

Doshite

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Dsl pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problemes avec mon ordinateur... Dire qu'il est tout neuf T.T Je deteste Vista ! Mais heureusement j'ai put sauvé mes données . J'ai deja tout perdu 3 fois cette année, je croit que là j'aurait été facher a vie avec mon ordinateur !

Chapitre 8

Duo poussa doucement la porte de la chambre du japonais pour verifié que tout aille bien. En voyant Heero recroquevillé sur lui même et la main en sang, il soupira.

« C'est vraiment un idiot. »

Il partit chercher de quoi nettoyer et soigner la blessure. En passant, il regarda le mirroir brisé et secoua la tête. De nouveau, il rentra dans la chambre et s'assit avec précaution sur le lit.

Soignesement, il refit un bandage en veillant à ne pas réveiller Heero. Avant de partir, il l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa avec douceur les cheveux, ce qui fit s'agiter Heero dans son sommeil.

Duo le regarda tristement avant de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser delicatement les lèvres de la même façon qu'Heero l'avait fait avec lui...

C'est le réveil qui une heure plus tard, tira le japonais de ses rêves. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et cligna des yeux à cause de la lumière.

En s'étirant, la douleur de sa main se reveilla, se qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Il regarda sa main et se rendit compte que le bandage avait été changer...

Heero fronca les sourcils,ca ne pouvait être que Duo. Alors il était finalement rentré ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser, devait il être en colère ou devait il être triste ?

Duo l'avait soigné, ce qui prouvait qu'il tenait à lui... Mais comment expliquer sa réaction hier ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, ne ?

Il s'habilla vite fait pour l'ecole et sortit de l'appartement en vitesse sans attendre Duo. Il ne voulait pas le croiser, surtout qu'il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui !

Comme il était partit de bonheur, Heero decida de marcher. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de faire le point... Il était amoureux de Duo, ca ne faisait aucun doute. Mais pouvait il imposer ses sentiments de force ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit...

Après tout, Duo avait toujours été clair avec lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était du sexe. Heero avait laisser prendre le dessus à ses sentiments, tout ca été de sa faute !

Il arriva dans sa classe et partit s'assoir à sa place habituel. Il été dans les premiers arrivé, comme avant qu'il habite chez Duo... Est ce que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant ?

Heero en avait envie même si il savait que c'était impossible... Avant, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, et en emmenageant chez Duo il avait commencé a douter...

Peut être avait il une chance ? Peut être avait il finalement le droit au bonheur ? Les reactions de Duo lui laissait penser que oui. Mais comment expliquer ce qui c'était passer hier ? Il avait voulut y croire, et maintenant il avait mal...

Quand Duo rentra en cours, Heero évita son regard. Au bout de quelques minutes pourtant, il ne put resisté et pensant que Duo était occupé à autre chose, il le regarda très discrètement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Heero s'empressa de detourner le sien. Duo était dans un sale état! Il avait un bleu sur la joue et un pansement à l'arcade. Il avait dut se battre...

Quand Wufei entra à son tour dans la classe, Heero s'apercut qu'il était dans le même état que Duo, si ce n'est pire...

Heero réflechit longuement à se qui aurait put s'être passer. Ils s'étaient battu? Mais pourquoi et surtout avec qui? Ils ne s'étaient quand même pas battus l'un contre l'autre!

Pourtant comment expliquer les regards plein de haine qu'ils se lancaient l'un l'autre ? Mais qu'avit il bien put se passer ? Il ne comprenais plus rien. Avec Duo tout était si compliquer...

A l'inter-cours, Heero vit Duo qui tentait de se rapprocher de lui pour lui parler. Mais le japonais n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui.

Il se leva et tenta de l'esquiver mais Duo le retint de justesse par le bras. Toute la classe se retourna pour les regarder. Heero rougit, très gêné d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il murmura :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux? »

« Te parler. »

« Je n'est pas envie de parler maintenant alors lâche moi... »

« Pas avant que tu ne m'ai écouté! »

« Mais tout le monde nous regarde ! »

« J'en est rien à faire! »

« Moi si ! »

« Tu accorde trop d'importance à se qui n'en a pas... Et pas assez au reste... »

« Peut etre, mais ca me regarde ! »

« Ecoute moi s'il te plait »

« Non il ne me plait pas. Duo tu ne te rend pas compte que j'en ai marre de la facon dont tu me traite ! Un jour je suis ton amant, et le lendemain je ne suis plus rien... Je ne sait plus où j'en suit... En fait, je suis fatigué... »

« Heero... »

« Je pense que toi et moi on devrais arrêté de se voir pour l'instant... »

« Tu est serieux? »

« Oui. »

« Et si je ne suis pas d'accord? »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis... »

« C'est à cause d'hier? »

« ... »

« Laisse moi t'expliqué... »

« Je ne veux pas d'explication, je veux juste que tu sorte de ma vie... »

« Tu habite chez moi. »

« Je déménagerai. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir! »

« Tu ne peux pas me retenir de force... Et puis,tu as ta réputation a tenir... »

« Je l'emmerde ma réputation »

Sur ce, Duo attira le Japonais contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lévres. Il posa une main sur ses reins et l'autre sur sa joue. Heero ne savait pas comment réagir, il était trop surpris.

Heero repris ses esprits en entendant les exclamations des autres éléves. Il repoussa Duo violament et s'enfuit en courant.

Il courut jusqu'au parc voisin et s'arreta pour reprendre son souffle sous un arbre. Il était rouge de honte ! Se faire embrasser comme ca devant tout le monde !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par Quatre, un ami de Duo, qui s'assaya prés de lui. Heero ne accorda pas un regard. Il savait pourquoi le jeune homme était ici, et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Salut. »

« ... »

« Tu sait pourquoi je suis la? »

« Pour me parler de Duo je supose »

« C'est exact. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui... »

« Je sait. »

« ... »

« Je suis venu te dire qu'il avait passé la nuit chez moi... »

Heero fut étonné. Duo avait passé la nuit chez Quatre? Mais pourquoi? Ils étaient amants eux aussi ? Ou bien y avait il un rapport avec Wufei ?

« Pourquoi tu me dit ca ? »

« Je veux t'expliquer ce qui c'est réellement passer hier... »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que Duo est mon ami »

« ... »

« Je suis au courant de la facon dont il a agit hier matin, il n'aurait pas dut. Mais Duo a toujours été exessif... »

« Pourquoi a t'il dormi chez toi ? »

« Il s'est battus avec Wufei, et il ne voulait pas que tu le voit dans l'état dans lequel il était hier. »

« Je l'ai bien vu ce matin... »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, hier il était complètement ivre. Il avait donné rendez vous à Wufei dans un bar, et je suppose quand l'attendant, il a but plus que de raison. »

« Je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il lui a donné rendez vous pour lui parlé de toi ! »

« Il voulait lui parler de moi? Mais pourquoi? »

« Je n'est pas tout compris, mais il lui a dit de ne plus t'approcher... Duo t'expliquerai mmieux que moi. Va lui parler »

« Aprés qu'il m'est humilié devant tout le monde? »

« Tu pense que son but était de t'humilier? »

« Qu'est ce que ça pourait être d'autre? »

« Te prouver combien tu compte pour lui? »

« ... »

« ... »

« Ok... Je lui parlerai ce soir... »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant? Il t'attend à l'entrée du parc... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Ok, j'y vais... »

Heero se dirigea vers l'entrée du parc un peu a contre coeur. Quatre était très persuasif. Iil vit Duo appuyé contre le grillage, il avait l'air soucieux.

Le coeur de japonais se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Heero avait une très forte envie de faire demi tour mais il voulait savoir...

Il était maintenant a deux metres de Duo, mais le jeune homme ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Il l'appela doucement.

« Duo? »

« Heero... Tu est venu? »

« Oui. Je t'ecoute maintenant... »

« Et ben... en fait... pendant que tu était sous la douche, ton portable n'arrêté pas de vibrer... Tu avais une vingtaine de nouveau message... Tous de Wufei... »

« Tu les as lus ? »

« Oui... Je sait ce que tu va me dire, mais on sort ensemble non? Alors on ne doit rien se cacher ! »

« Ca ne t'autorise pas à lire mes messages! »

« Ben, je l'ai fait... et ce que j'ai lut m'a degouté. Ce connard voulait te revoir. Il disait que je n'était qu'un salaud, et que tu méritais mieux que moi. Les autres messages faisaient tous allusion de la fois où vous avez coucher ensemble. »

« ... »

« Tu voulais que je réagisse comment? Ces messages étaient vraiment vulgaire, ça m'a énervé. »

« Alors tu as prit rendez vous... Tu pouvait pas simplement lui téléphoner pour lui dire d'arrêter? »

« Je voulais lui faire bien comprendre que tu est mon petit ami, tu est à moi! Je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait plus t'approcher... Mais il ne voulait pas comprendre, et comme j'avais un petit peu bu, je lui est sauté dessus... »

« Tu aurais put m'en parler ! »

« Je suis desolé... »

« Je croyais que tu avais coucher avec lui! »

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Heero. Duo le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux tendrement en essayant de le réconforté.

« Tant que tu est avec moi, je n'ai aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs... »

En entendant cette phrase, Heero se laissa aller et pleura contre Duo. Ils restèrent enlacer comme ça un long moment jusqu'à que Heero se calme enfin. Puis Duo le raccompagna chez lui... ou plutot chez eux...

Owari ?

Yunalesca

Est ce que je fais une suite ou est ce que j'arrete là ? Laisser moi une review ,


	9. Chapter 9

Doshite

Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 2x1

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai du partir en vacances . En ce moment j'ai très envie de Yaoi et d'histoire de vampire...

J'ai fait un semblant de lemon . ca donnera ce que ca donnera .

**Chapitre 9**

A peine rentré, Duo avait enlacé avec tendresse son compagnon. Tout doucement, ses mains se mirent a glissé de ses epaules jusqu'à sa taille.

Leur corps se rapprochèrent jusqu'à que leurs ombres ne fassent plus qu'une. Les mains d'Heero se posèrent sur le torse de l'americain.

Avec lenteur, leurs bouches se rapprochèrent puis se touchèrent. Avec passion, commenca alors un long baiser.

Heero passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant pour approfondir leur baiser. Puis avec le poid de son corps, il fit avancer Duo jusqu'à que lui même se retrouve coincé contre le mur.

Deja, il sentait l'exitation monté en lui. Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures avec ses pieds puis à l'aide de son pied droit, il carressa la jambe du jeune homme remontant un peu son pantalon.

Leurs respiration se fit plus rapides et leurs baisers plus passioné. Les mains de Duo se posèrent sur les fesses du japonais avant de le soulever.

Heero sourit et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de l'americain. Maintenant il était légerement plus grand que Duo, celui ci devait levé la tete pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Heero se retrouva completement coller au mur quand les mains de Duo se retirèrent de sous ses fesses pour commencé tout doucement à le desabiller.

Une fois sa chemise jeté a terre, la bouche de Duo quitta la sienne pour embrassé son cou et ses épaules.

Duo recula et le japonais du serrer les jambes pour ne pas tombé. Sans difficultés apparentes, Duo le mena jusqu'au canapé où ils s'allongèrent.

Heero sentit son amant ouvrit son pantalon et glissé une main dedans tandis que sa bouche revenait embrassé la sienne.

De sa main libre, Duo agripa les cheveux du jeune homme pour le forcer a penché sa tête en arrière et commenca à lui faire un suçon dans le cou.

Une fois son oeuvre finit, il descendit le long de son torse, où il s'amusa a laisser des traces de son passage, jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Il sortit sa main du pantalon puis l'abaissa jusqu'au genoux. Doucement, il commenca a faire une fellation au japonais.

Celui ci, pour évité de gemir se mordit l'index. Son autre main aggrippa le bord du canapé alors qu'Heero sentait la bouche de son partenaire aller et venir sur son entrejambe.

Au bout de quelques minutes Duo s'aretta. Il enleva completement le pantalon de son amant et defit le sien.

Il se lecha les lèvres sensuellement avant d'ecarter les cuisses d'Heero et de le penetrer. Le corps d'Heero se tendit sous la douleur de ne pas avoir été préparer.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Heero finit par se detendre et commenca à remuer son bassin pour approfondir les coups de reins de Duo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garcons jouirent. Duo se pencha et embrassa Heero en souriant tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils prirent une douche rapide avant d'aller se coucher. Heero se glissa dans les bras de l'americain et posa sa tete contre son epaule.

Duo le serra fort contre lui puis l'embrassa sur le front. Fatigué, ils s'endormirent alors qu'il faisait encore jour dehors.

Le lendemain matin, Heero fut reveillé de bonheur par une odeur de café et de pain grillé. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, il aurait bien dormit encore un peu...

Duo se tenait à coté de lui avec un plateau à la main.

« Je t'ai préparé de quoi mangé »

Heero surpris ne trouva rien a dire... Un petit dejeuné au lit... Ca ne ressemblait pas a Duo d'être si attentionné envers lui.

Devant son silence et son manque de reaction, Duo rougit et fit la moue...

« Si ca te vas pas tant pis pour toi »

Duo s'était véxé et s'apprétait repartir quand Heero le retint, aggripant son tee-shirt.

« C'est juste que je ne m'y attendait pas... »

« Bah faudra t'y habitué maintenant... ° rougit° J'ai bien l'intention de prendre soin de toi »

Heero sourit et l'attira brutalement contre lui, avec l'envi soudaine de lui faire l'amour pour la deuxieme fois. Le plateau se renversa par terre mais aucun des deux n'y preta attention.

Bien que Duo râla un peu plus tard, il avait mille fois preferé la proposition de son amant. Et puis Heero aurait toujours le temps de se faire pardonné vu qu'ils n'étaient pas près de se quitter !

Owari

Yunalesca

. C'est la fin cette fois... Mais je vous retrouve très bientôt avec deux nouvelles fics dont une en collaboration avec Tohru : Souvenir Troubles.

Bisoux .


End file.
